futurofandomcom-20200222-history
Usuario:Fero
Soy Fero,creador/fundador de esta nueva wikia. Gracias por participar. *"The best way to predict the future is to create it" *Traducción: "La mejor manera de predecir el futuro es creandolo." **Peter Drucker Ver mi página en Central Wikia, en Fiction, en Literatura y en Historia Alternativa. . en artículos. in discusiones. Artículos *Futuro (en traducción desde English Wikipedia) Enlaces *Sandbox *User:Fero/Nuevas páginas *All new pages *Portal de la comunidad *Forum:Index *Futuro:Consejos y convenciones *Futuro:Tareas sugeridas *Categoría:Ayuda *Categoría:Mantenimiento * * * Usuarios activos *Fero . *Davichito . *Katholico . New pages http://futuro.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Newpages&feed=rss|charset=UTF-8|short|max=30 www.futuro.wikia.com Hola, este es un proyecto mio, que talves sera realidad, culquier ayuda es bien recibida y permitida solicitud de www.futuro.wikia.com, gracias por todo,--Fero 04:25 4 ene 2009 (UTC) :www.futuro.wikia.com ya existe y ahora es tiempo de crear su Portada/paginadeinicio en www.futuro.wikia.com/Portada, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida, alli o en mi propia pagina de usuario www.futuro.wikia.com/Usuario:Fero, desde ya muchas gracias --Fero 18:15 4 ene 2009 (UTC) Ademas, ayer descubri la existencia de esta wiki, bien elegida la direccion, un dia de estos pasare por aca a colaborar (NGE es mi anime), posdata si me ayudan con mi portada mejor XD, ya que ustedes hace poco crearon la suya, te recomiendo dejar un mensaje presentandote en algun rincon de mi futuro, promocionandote, pidienco colaboracion, exactamente como estoy haciendo aqui, esta permitido y no es dañino, nos vemos--Fero 18:20 4 ene 2009 (UTC) ::posdata ::*¿como hago para q fururo.wikia.com/Portada sea mi pagina de inicio en esa wiki (como en todas las que estan en español) y no la actual futuro.wikia.com/Futuro? ::*como hago para que el marco de mi pagina este como la de cualquier wikia con el cartel "Wikia" "Sciencie" arriba a la izquierda/derecha de la pantalla, sobre el logo de mi wikia, sobre el cosito que dice "Buscar en esta wiki" en lugar de ese horrible "FUTURO" en blanco y celeste que aparece actualmente ? desde ya muchas gracias--Fero 18:35 4 ene 2009 (UTC) :se supone que futuro es la version es español de inglesa futurE.wikia.com estuve pensando en copiar su portada y traducirla, que te parece?--Fero 18:55 4 ene 2009 (UTC) Futuro wiki Buenos días. Debido a la larga ausencia del creador de Fan fiction, Hyther2, estoy a la espera de formar parte de la administración. ...El único tema que me concierna es, ¿cuál es el tema principal de esta wiki? Deduciendo, podría sospechar que trata de temas futuristas.... ...Por cierto, eres bienvenido y libre de editar tantas veces como quieras en Fan fiction (por supuesto ^^), mientras no edites con material obsceno o indecuado para Fan fiction. Saludos, Koenma [http://es.fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Koenma Pon tus comentarios aquí...] blog.speculist un buen enlace Logo Hola Alqae ang. Siempre necesitamos ayuda en los wikis un poco abandonados. ¿Cuál es tu idea? --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 21:50 21 feb 2008 (UTC) : Acabo de nombrarte administrador del wiki, con lo cual podrás cambiar el logo y realizar algunas otras acciones. Para cambiar el logo debes subir una nueva imagen en de 268 x 70 pixeles. Esta imagen se verá en las pieles quartz. Para las pieles monobook deberás subir una imagen a de 145x150 pixeles. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 21:49 21 feb 2008 (UTC) Oye, se pueden copiar los artículos de wikipedia? porque pueden ser distribuidos libremente--'IP anónima' Sí, pero antes haste una cuenta de usuario, pueden ser traidos de la wikipedia siempre y cuando tengan una modificacíon sutancial, también puedes traducir artículos de la [http://avatar.wikia.com wiki en inglés,y otra cosa más no te olvides de firmar en las discusiones aunque seas una ip y no como IP anónima--Alqae ang(D) 22:23 8 mar 2008 (UTC) No creo que sea malo colocar personajes en las plantillas, esto no es wikipedia donde no tendria ningún valor, creo colocar un mensaje menos formal podria darle un a mejor aparienia a la wiki(es una opinión)--Señor del fuego 23:05 10 mar 2008 (UTC) Categoría:Usuario:Fero